


Still Just You

by ImAnIdiot



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Gender-Neutral Chara, Gender-Neutral Frisk, JUST, Kinda, Narrator Chara, Player is called on their BS, Soulless Undertale Pacifist Route, Spoilers, Spoilers - Undertale Genocide Route, Spoilers - Undertale Pacifist Route, Undertale Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 02:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13308261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImAnIdiot/pseuds/ImAnIdiot
Summary: At the end of the game, you walk back to Toriel's house in the ruins, and have a look in the mirror there.





	Still Just You

The walk back to Toriel’s house is long, but you make it. You aren’t sure exactly why you decided to come back all this way; to walk back to the beginning. Chara asks as much and you just shrug and continue. They don’t ask again.

You only stop to talk to the monsters and are pleased to find the amalgamates are all settled. Chara asks you to take a detour to Temmie Village, despite the fact you’re allergic. You agree, but only on the understanding that there will be no hugging.

To your great delight and Chara’s dismay, you also come across Mettaton and Napstablook, who seem quite happy and excited for the future, as are the other monsters you meet. You understand; you’re excited, too.

You stop by the snowman later, who asks you to take the piece of him to the surface. He seems quite delighted when you agree and even more so when you pat him on the head. It’s a little bittersweet to say goodbye.

It doesn’t take you very long after that, to get back to Toriel’s home, and from there you take it slow, observing. Chara drifts in and out, basking in the nostalgia of being back here just as much as you. You take a little comfort in that.

You re explore Toriel’s house in a silence only broken by Chara’s narration, which they seem half-compelled to do. Your study of the place takes you to the mirror at the end of the hallway and you smile at it. You rather consider it an old friend of yours. You sense, rather than see, Chara doing the same.

You approach it quietly and run your fingertips along the frame at the bottom. You smile at your reflection and the outline of Chara standing next to you. They’re smiling.

“Still just you, Frisk,” They say with another soft smile directed at you and if you could, you’d hug them. For some reason, that one little phrase makes you so very happy. To the point of tears, you realize, feeling water drip down your face.

You smile back at Chara and the two of you continue to the patch of flowers you fell on at the very beginning of this journey. For once, you can’t say you regret anything.

 

-

 

You smile for a moment at the mirror before remembering that it’s not Frisk you’re seeing reflected back. You wish it was. You visage now reflects that of a sad and unmoving corpse. Definitely not Frisk; too dead for that.

“It’s me,” you mutter quietly. “Chara.”

You don’t know why you’d think it was Frisk in the mirror at all. Frisk hasn’t been here for a very long time. You almost - _almost_ \- can’t remember a time when it wasn’t just you and the player.

You look back up at your face reflected in the mirror, not even noticing you’d looked down, and smile sadly. You wish, idly, for the old times, when it was you and Frisk and things were happy. You wish for the times before the player became twisted, when being controlled every once in a while was only an annoyance at the back of your skull and easily ignored.

You pull your lips into a forced, pathetic half smile, and turn to walk away. If you look back, no one remarks on it. You’re Chara and no one talks to you. If anything, you're the one who does all the talking.

You’re Chara as you walk down the hall, as you exit the house, as you walk back to your “friends”...

You’re Chara, but sometimes...sometimes you wish you could be more.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this short little thing pretty fast, so it's probably not perfect, but I was inspired. I just recently finished playing undertale myself (not genocide, never genocide) and found that the most touching part of the game, to me, was what it said when you went back to the mirror. It made me...happy. This game made me happy. And that's...good. I recommend everyone goes back to the beginning after they play pacifist. It's good to reflect on how far you've come, I think.
> 
> Well, bye! Happy reading(?)!


End file.
